The Unknown
by Super Socks
Summary: Avtar/Twiligh. Sar the water bender, Tiner the fire bender, Tyler the werewolf, set out to La Push for a vaction. What happens when they meet the werewolves of La Push. Is there gonna be something between Paul and Tiner or will her past get in the way.
1. Chapter 1: The start of as new begining

This is a twilight/avatar story

This is a twilight/avatar story. Chapter one: The start of a new beginning, co written with McCool399

**Tiner's POV**

I got out from my car, a 2009 Chevrolet Camaro and inside Sar's parents house. She, Tyler, and I were going to a place called La Push. I guess it is a reserve or something. We are going to get away from my parents fighting. They always fought, never paid to much attention to me, so the didn't get that I was a fire bender. One night though did it all.

_Flashback _

_I was sitting on the porch, listing to my parents fighting. Sar and Tyler were right next to me. I was trying to get the screaming out of my head. Then I heard a gun shoot. I jumped, then it quite. We went into the house to see my father on the ground, shot and my mother sobbing next to him. Next thing I know my mom shot herself. Then I lose it, I make a bubble of fire, it was surrounding me. Then I started coughing, and then everything went black. _

_End of flashback _

I started shaking, 3 days later I woke up in Sar's bedroom, I never remembered anything. I tried to walk up to the stares to her front door and knocked. Key word tried.

**Sar's POV**

I looked out my window, and saw Tiner shaking and I now that she was remembering the day that her parents killed themselves. I now that she was in trouble. I ran to her and hugged her and promised her that I will be there forever for her.

I got ready to go to Tyler's house with Tiner. Tyler is my boyfriend who is a werewolf, when we got there I told him about when Jessica was shivering and shaking because of her flashback. Once we got him all packed we were on our way to La Push, a place that will hopefully hold new begins for us all.

**Tiner's POV **

We were starting on our trip; we had a day or 2 worth of traveling to do. I mean we are going from New York to La Push Washington. It should be a shorter trip because, we all had fast cars. I have a yellow 2009 Chevrolet Camaro it has black racing stripes down the center and Tyler and Sar share ownership in a black with blue stripes Lamborghini. It was really fun, the whole time I was in the lead, because I was the leader of the group.

**FAST FORWARD (Tiner's POV)**

Once we got to La Push, we went to see the house that we were renting. It had 4 bedrooms 4 bathrooms. "Hey guys, lets go unpack." I told them. Once we all had our stuff in our rooms, we went outside and found there were 9 people, in front of the house next door, 6 of them were playing football. Once they saw us the all stopped. There were 6 boys and 3 girls. Then one boy came up to us. "Hey, I am Seth, I live in this house" a younger boy, maybe 15 said. "Hello, I am Sam, and this is my wife, Emily" He pointed to a girl who had marks of scrapes all over her face. I looked down, remembering my parents and the scares they left. Sar must of sensed it and grabbed my hand, holding Tyler's with the other. "Hi, I am Jacob" a really big boy said. "Hello, I am Jared and this is my girlfriend, Sara" he said. "Hey, I'm Leah, Seth's sister" They other girl said. "Hey, I'm Quil, and this is Embry, he is not much of a people person" he said, then the other guy, who I guess is Embry shoved Quil. The last one just stared, at us, and didn't say anything for a couple seconds. "Hello... I am Paul" He said with surprised tone.

"Hello, I am Tiner" said with a shaky voice. "Hey, I'm Tyler and this is my girlfriend Sar" Sar just nodded. I let go of her hand knowing she wanted to hold Tyler's. "Do you need any help unpacking" Quil asked. "Umm... no I don't think so, we are just going to eat some dinner, we had a long trip from New York" Tyler said knowing I was to shaken up to say anything and Sar was to shy. "Well ok, if you need anything, you can come see us" Seth said looking at me.

**Sar's POV**

While we were taking to those boys, Tyler got really tense next to me. Like he knew something. We would have to figure out at dinner. For dinner, Tiner and I cooked fried chicken, mash potatoes and green beans. Once we were about half way through dinner I brought it up. "Tyler, why did you get so tense, by those boys" I asked. He stared at me and then at Tiner. "Do you want how that Emily girl got her face scratched up so, I think they are werewolves too. He said. Tiner just looked down, "Great, do you think they know that Sar and I are benders" She asked. "I don't think so, they would of if the knew you still exist, but I think they don't know about you" He said. "When ever you bend, make sure you are careful and don't do it near here" he said mostly looking at Tiner. Then we all went to bed knowing, tomorrow we would have to face the werewolves and that they would soon figure out.


	2. Chapter 2: Werewolves POV

Chapter 2: Werewolves POV

Chapter 2: Werewolves POV

(Same day, just in the werewolves POV)

**Seth's POV**

_Hay guys do you wont to play football today at my house _I asked

_Sure _came from all of them.

**Fast forward **

We were at my house when yellow 09 Chevrolet Camaro and a black with blue stripes Lamborghini pulled into the drive way of the neighbor's house, they were renting it. While they were unpacking they didn't see us, but after they were done we saw them standing in drive way, staring at us. "Hey, I am Seth, I live in this house" I said, looking at the boy, who smelled like us. Then I looked at the girls, there is something about them.

Once we introduced our selves, they introduced themselves and left for dinner. Then the question," Dude what was that" asked Leah. Sam, Quil, Jacob, and Jared stared at him, saying at the same time. "He found his mate" we all stared at him for a second, then I asked "did anybody else notice that that Tyler dude smelled like us, and there is something fishy bout those girls" I heard a lot of yeas and Sam spoke. "We can wait till tomorrow, I think the do need their sleep and so do we."


	3. Chapter 3: Oh My God

Chapter 3: Oh My God

Chapter 3: Oh My God

**Sar's POV **

We were in woods and we were practicing our bending when we saw 6 giants in back of the woods they were behind Tiner. Tiner was doing a fire dragon very well if I can add. When she turned around she saw them and got scared and lost control. Next thing I knew I froze the dragon.

**Tiner's POV **

"Tiner, step back" Tyler said from behind me. I took 3 steps back. One wolf turned back to the woods. Then came right back, it was Sam "Let us, talk this over" he asked. Sar and Tyler looked at me and I nodded. "Lead the way" I told him. He led us to a small cabin, with the other wolves behind us. Once they were all human he explained the treaty, and things that we had to know, then he asked for me to explain why we were here.

"It is a long story, after things at home went wrong; we left for a trip" I told him, I didn't feel like enplaning my parents to him. "We are what we are and there is no changing it" I told them. "And Tyler, you are a werewolf" Sam asked us. "Yea, but I don't have a pack, once I found my mate, Sar, I just stayed with her and Tiner" He told them. "Wait you're the leader" Paul asked. "Yes" I muttered. "What happened at home" Seth asked. "Nothing but the past" I told them. I really wasn't ready for any details yet.

Sam noticed my uncomforted with the subject. "No more questions for tonight let them get their rest, we will talk more tomorrow, and will you be able to show us what you can do tomorrow" he asked. "Yes, we will be ready to bend" I told him.

Once I said that we were brought to our rooms, there was a soft knock on my door. I open it to see a very nervous Paul in the door way. "Can I talk to you" he asked. I nodded and let him in. "You know how, Tyler imprinted on Sar" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I imprinted on you" He told me

Oh My God


	4. Chapter 4: a time for happyness

Chapter 4:hppy times no time for scared time

Chapter 4: happy times no time for scared time

**Sar's POV **

So Tiner and Paul are mates and I'm so happy for her. Now that she has a mate. But I wonder why he was so nervous when asking her to be his mate for its so post to be happy time not nervous time you know what I mean

**Tiner's POV **

Oh my god" I said out loud. "I'm sorry, its is ok if you don't." I cut him off. "No not like that, I...i just need some time to clear my head, Tell Sam I will be back in the morning" I grabbed a jacked and walked out of the room. I started out the door before they had a chance to come after me. Running use to be my calm down drill after my mom and dad had a fight. Right now I just ran I have no idea where I'm going. All I know is that is I run I will be able to control me emotions, even if I am not mad, I still could hurt somebody. I ran into the forest till I found a beach, and sat down.

**Paul's POV**

I was so mad that night that when I did not see her I was shaking out of control. My friends tried to calm me down but it did not work. As when I was in werewolf state, I saw Sar, who was vary scared. Then she ran in to the forest to try to get Tiner.

**Sar' POV**

Wow Paul was pretty mad that Tiner ran so, I ran to find her and to get away. I can't stand drama near me then I might start to pick up water and injure the ones I love. Can't have any one hurt when were on this trip I told myself. I found her in 30 minuets, she was sitting on a rock thinking about was Paul had said to her last night.

**Tiner's POV**

5 minuets later I saw Sar, telling me that Paul was out of control. So I went with her we got home to find that Paul was went into werewolf state, so me being me start chucking rocks at him so he would pay attention. After five minuets, I scream, my anger was out of control. Everybody stopped and looked at me. "Sar, freeze when I go out of control" I told her. I was shaking, knowing what would happen I looked up. I saw Paul staring at me in fear. Then it happened, I screamed for the fire that was inside of me, and I let it out. There I made my bubble; Sar surrounded it with water, ready to freeze it. Next thing that happens is, everything goes black.

**Sar's POV **

Then I heard a bang, Tiner must of past out. That's my signal I froze the fire as best as I could. After that was done, Tyler kicked it, and the ice smashed into thousands of pieces. We saw Tiner laying on the ground. She was holding her head, and was curled up in a ball. Tyler picked her up, and Sam lead us back to the house. I put her in bed, I don't think she got burned, or anything. I think she is just tired. In the door stood Paul, He wouldn't take his eyes off her. "She is ok, she just needs some sleep. She was going pretty hot, but I promise you she'll wake up in a couple days and be herself again" I told him. "The only reason that she ran because she is confused, Paul she wasn't running away from you" I told him. I knew he wasn't going to leave, I got Tiner's zune out, knowing when she waked she would like to listen to music. Once I got in the hall way, Paul walked in and sat down in the chair right next to the bed.

**Tiner's POV **

I opened my eyes, and I found Paul sitting right next to me. He was leaning his head in the corner. I felt bad for him. I looked around to find my zune. I picked it up, and went down stares, blasting Dead in the water. I found Emily in the kitchen, with all the boys eating, I walked in and it got silent. "Do you want to show you what we can today or what" I asked. "Sure" Sam said he looked really surprised. I walked out and grabbed Sar. "Get ready to show them, what we can do" I told her, she nodded in response and went down stairs, with Tyler. I walked back into my room to grab some clothes. I found that Paul woke up and was starring at me. "Look, I understand if you don't want to talk or anything because I can get out of control" I told him. He remained quite, and just stared. "Hey it would help me a little, if you would say something" I told him. He just got up and grabbed me for a hug. "Why would I not want to talk to you, you're my mate!" He said. I stepped back, "You don't care that I could lose my cool and kill people" I asked him. "Well, its not like you chose it, just like us you were born into it" He said. I locked eyes with him. They were sparkling.

"So, were dose this leave us" I asked. "Well, I don't know" He said. I hate to admit it but he was pretty hot. Then my parents came into my mind. I shivered, "Are you ok" Paul asked. "Yea...Fine, I am sorry Paul, but I'm not ready for this, just friends" I asked him. "Ok that works for me" He said. The sparkle was gone from his eyes, and he looked concerned, even though I knew I should tell him about my parents, I wasn't ready, I just needed time.

After that we went outside to show Sam what we could do. I was doing was some fire dragons and some fire shots at a tree.

**SAR's POV **

While Tiner fire bending she looked like she was thinking about something else." hey what's wrong" I asked but she did not answer .but before I new it. It was my turn I flung water crystals, the water wipe and the trapping cage. When I was out of breath I stopped and talked to Tiner. She said that she is nervous be coming a mate. So I said that its not so bad one you think about it. "Oh and give him a chance, that's what I did "I said to her.

**Paul's POV**

I can't get that scared expression of Tiner out of my head. It wasn't on her face it was more in her eyes. This must have to do with her past. I really hope she could open up with me.

**Sar's POV **

When we got done, Tiner and I talked. She told me everything that she has been thinking in the last couple of days. "I don't think my parents killed themselves" she told me. "Wait, what, you mom killed herself right in front of us" I asked her. "Don't mean my dad did" She told me. "I got a call from, my neighbor earlier, her son was playing football with his friends and it landed on my yard. When they got closer to the window, they say a 3 bullet holes in the window." She told me. "Oh my godddddddddddddddddddd" I screamed


End file.
